Episode 8557 (6th August 2019)
Plot Tracy is aghast that the police want to speak to Megan regarding Frank's reasons for being at the factory and insists Megan must put them straight that he wasn't responsible for the fire. Vanessa continues to nurse her suspicions of his reasons for being there. Rishi shows Jai the exact terms of Kim's contract. Sarah confronts Debbie over her secret phone calls to Belle about Scotland. She tells Debbie that she should go and take Jack with her, leaving her free to come visit her at weekends. Robert suggests making contact with Natalie to Aaron rather than putting their lives on hold. DI Goldberg quizzes Megan on Frank's financial situation. Jai and Priya are horrified they are due to pay a repayment to Kim within days. Kerry is called in by the police for questioning. Jai worries how they will be able to pay Kim back. He lashes out as Dawn and Billy arrive asking when they can expect their wages. Victoria is annoyed when she learns Aaron and Robert are planning to resume their surrogacy plans. Kerry spins DI Goldberg a yarn as to her and Amy's whereabouts, recalling being in the village when news of the fire broke out but mentions raising the alarm that Tracy was inside. Debbie chats to Pete about whether she could go to Scotland and leave Sarah in the village. Rishi assures the factory workers they will get their money. Nate questions Amy why she's giving him the brush off all of a sudden. Manpreet packs her things back at Holdgate Farm. Jai tries to reason with Kim to gain an extension on the loan repayments. She refuses but offers to buy the factory from him at a knock down price. Vanessa tries to make Tracy realise that Frank could have been behind the factory fire. Tracy slaps her before breaking down. Vanessa consoles her. Kerry continues spinning her yarn to DI Goldberg. He questions how she knew Tracy was in the factory at the time of the fire if she and Amy were back in the village. Kerry is stumped. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Kim Tate - Claire King *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter Guest cast *DI Goldberg - John Bowler Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Exterior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Livingr room/kitchen *Unknown police station - Interview room *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Home Farm - Lounge Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jai is put under pressure by the staff; and Kerry is called in by the police. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes